


Science

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre discovers a new planet and names it after Courfeyrac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My gosh, Joly do you know what that is?!" Combeferre exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked at his moniter. Joly jerked up out of his slumber and looked at Combeferre sleepily.

"Combeferre, what is it? I just was about to drift off."

"Look at this Joly! Look!" he pointed at the screen excitedly. Joly stumbled up and out of his chair over to the moniter.

"What?"

"You see that right there?" Combeferre asked, his finger pointing to a large spot on the screen.

"Yes-wait…I don’t-" Joly ran back to his chair, now fully awake, and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages furiously.

"I don’t think I’ve ever-" he started, rushing back to the moniter again.

"Huh! I think you’ve just discovered a planet my friend!" he beamed, and hugged the bespectacled man tightly.

"We’ve got to tell the boss!-" Joly said, turning around.

"Wait!" Joly turned back to face him. "What?"

"I have to name it"

"Well?’ Combeferre stood in thought for a moment.

"Courfeyrac"

"Courfeyrac?"

"Yes" he smiled, this would be one hell of an engagement. Joly’s grin grew.

"So that’s how you’re going to propose?" Combeferre’s smirk answered his question.

"Well, come on, Now we’ve got to tell the scientific community about Courfeyrac!" Joly called over his shoulder as he turned away and walked toward the door. Combeferre followed him with a goofy smile, excitement and adrenaline coursing through him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2

Courfeyrac giggled as his boyfriend pulled him up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

“Ferre, why are we going up to your workspace?”

“Just wait and see” Combeferre grinned as the two reached the door. Combeferre got out his key and opened it. When they stepped inside, Courfeyrac saw a blanket with a picnic surrounded by rose petals.

“Oh ferre” he cooed, leaning into Combeferre’s side slightly, wrapping two hands around one of his boyfriend’s.

“Lets eat”

“Great, I’m starving”

As they were eating, Combeferre kept glancing worriedly at the monitor.

“Is everything ok?” Courf asked, concern lining his features.

“Just fine, just-would you look at the monitor for me?” Combeferre asked.

“Um, sure,” Courf got up to look at the screen. Combeferre made a mad dash for the radio and certificate on his desk. He quickly turned the radio on and turned up the volume.

ccrk. breaking news. New Planet discovered by Dr. Combeferre. We are unable to reach him at this time, but sources say that it is called Courfeyrac’ and he shut it off, his hands shaking slightly. Courfeyrac was frozen in his spot, staring down at the monitor(which was frozen and had a post-it pointing to the planet.

“You named a planet after me?” he asked, his back still facing Combeferre.

“Yes. Is that okay? Because I can change it if you want. Its just that I love you so much and-” he was cut off by Courfeyrac pulling his tie down to kiss him. After a while, the two broke apart to breathe. Courfeyrac was sporting a goofy grin which Combeferre returned.

When he had regained his breath, Courfeyrac said, “I love you”

“So does that mean you like it?” Courfeyrac beamed.

“Of course! I get my own planet! You know how cool that is?! Like, I can rub this in everyone’s face-ooo! I’m so excited!” he squealed, bouncing. Combeferre chuckled and got on one knee.

He reached into his pocket for the box…but it wasn’t there.

“Ummm…hold on one second” he said, getting up. He started to search through his pockets, then the picnic basket, then his desk.

“I have to um-make a call” he said, quickly exiting the room.

“What?”

As he closed the door, he nearly knocked down Joly.

“Sorry!”

“Oh! Combeferre!”

“What are you doing here?” Joly held up the ring box.

“Forget something?”

“I would kiss you if my affections did not already lie elsewhere” he thanked, grabbing the ring, and running back inside. He stood, hunched over, out of breath.

“You okay dear?” Courf came over and started to rub his back soothingly.

“Yeah, fine, just..I’ll be good in a minute or so” Courf nodded and continued his ministrations.

—

Combeferre bent on his knee and pulled out the ring box.

“Courf, will you marry m-”

“Yes!” Courfeyrac cut him off and tackled him, placing kisses all over his face.“A thousand times yes!”

Combeferre laughed as the two became a giggling heap.


End file.
